


Strangely Home

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Tumblr MAP Community
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Antis Take Over, Communism, Gen, Mentions of Suicide Bait, Near Future, Trans Character, Tumblr, deep web, mentions of chemical castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: When Antis take over the government, surviving gets hard for MAPs and supporters.





	Strangely Home

Me and my friends live in the city. At this point, everything is the city. Housing is a human right, and we have more than enough humans on the earth. So more than enough houses, too. We live on the 22nd floor of the building. Elevators don’t work for thin and able-bodied people. I barely leave the house anymore. It’s not like I would want to, anyway.  
A majority of my life takes place on the internet. Having access to the internet has become a human right, too. That also means it has become pretty crowded there.  
My tumblr blog was deleted five years ago, after the censorship laws were decided. I was arrested, for internet crimes, for posting about things the state didn’t agree with. My age saved my life. I was only a minor, I was obviously groomed. It could have been worse.  
I have a new account on tumblr. It’s a deep web site now that works exactly like the old tumblr, but without the censorship. It’s like a safe space for people who commit thought crimes, but I don’t want to call it that because I only associate safe spaces with oppression anymore. Tumblr is one of the only places in the world where free speech is allowed. I remade my blog. Straight-from-the-madhouse. For almost five years, I haven’t been terminated anymore. I almost miss it. But only almost.  
This blog is for opinions. I have a lot of them. I also changed a lot of them since the new state was introduced. There isn’t a lot of discourse anymore, because if you’re on this side, then you have controversial opinions. Often the same. There’s also Nazis here. But talking to them is still better than talking to anyone on the clear web. To be honest, seeing someone say they want to kill Jews is almost a pleasant exception. I’m not proud of feeling that way. But you take what you get.  
The political compass has changed. On my old blog, I was in the liberal left part. Now, I’m at the bottom of the center. The authoritian left state we have at the moment has made me sick of being left. I’m counting days until Lecter gives up his communism. But he’s stubborn and ignores his emotions in favor of logic. We live in a communist state and it’s the worst thing that has ever happened to the world.  
Lecter is comrade-lecter again. I missed that. I live in the same flat as him, and yet his blog feels more like him than himself. He’s not in a good condition. He refuses to take testosterone, because he doesn’t want to support the system of giving every dumb kid who doesn’t like something about their body a T-shot. I don’t like it either. I still take my T. Dysphoria isn’t a good way to protest the state.  
I don’t consider myself pro-choice anymore either. It’s not about the choice of bodily autonomy anymore. Babies are produced in labs, and abortion has become a way of deciding who deserves to live and who doesn’t.  
My pro-MOGAI stance has disappeared into thin air. I’m now a full-blown truscum. And I’m living in a state ruled by tucutes. Well, it’s because I am living in a state ruled by tucutes.  
Archive of our own has been fully transferred to the deep web, too. The state didn’t like that it allowed its users to write about whatever they want. I have finished a lot more fanfictions since then. Spite is one hell of a motivator.  
It’s kind of funny, actually, that this war has begun on tumblr and it’s still being fought on tumblr, but somewhere in between the whole world got affected by it.  
We transferred our scientific sources to the deep web, too. We are hiding our books so they don’t get burned. I’m feeling as if I’m living in a reverse Nazi state.  
When we focus on the good things the revolution brought, weed is legal now. I hate calling it a revolution. Sure, a government was overthrown. A considerable even worse government took its place. And to think I actually wanted Trump to be assassinated a few years ago…  
Izzy is still good with colors and aesthetics. He’s a lot more depressed, but he’s still there. We have a lot of his works in our flat. If the warriors ever entered our flat, we would be dead before we could say acab. Different name, same shit. Fuck the police.  
I still don’t know how we were able to survive so long. We are like the masters of thought crime. And violating the censorship laws on a daily basis. Breaking the law has become a routine just like eating breakfast and taking my T shots has. Risking my life has become a routine. But hey, I never was too fond of living anyway.  
I miss the hate mail. I wish the kids would go back to telling me to kill myself instead of actually actively ruining my life (and the one of everyone else). Or, everyone who isn’t a complete idiot. Which seem to be not as many people as before.  
Privacy is a human right. Free speech is a human right. Hell, existing is a human right. Or, was. Human rights don’t exist anymore anyway.  
Yesterday, the user Aryan-rule-the-world told me I had it coming. That’s what you get when you’re a leftist retard. But I never asked for this. I asked for freedom, and for equality. I never asked for being censored and arrested for having opinions. I never asked for getting chemically castrated because of thought crimes. I never asked for getting my medical condition treated like a fancy lifestyle choice.  
“Oh, when did you decide to be a boy?” That sounds an awful lot like what a transphobe would have asked me six years ago. But it’s okay, right, because that is progress, right? Gender is a social construct and sex doesn’t exist, and the words male and female have become completely meaningless.  
I made several posts about that. I never chose to be a boy. I was born with a female body and a male brain, and it has been torturing me ever since. The knowledge that I will never be quite as a cis boy is one of the worst realizations I ever had. Well, the realization that the state really was getting away with that was worse.  
Lecter is getting shit for being bisexual. The #DropTheB movement was started by 4chan trolls, and social justice warriors were picking it up. What a surprise. I am bilingual. There are only two languages, and I know both. I don’t know how ridiculous it’s still going to get. I don’t think this is ever going to stop.  
Aryan-rule-the-world reblogged another post from me about free speech. Suddenly my mentions are full of Nazis, and people are finally telling me to kill myself again. Not because I refuse to be a pure soft space boi. They hate me because the mentality of “If you’re not with us, you’re with them” is still a thing and being in the center means you get called a Nazi by leftists and a leftist by Nazis.  
I haven’t seen a picture of Hitler in two years. The censorship isn’t just erasing opinions, and facts that are supporting certain opinions. It also erases information that has nothing to do with any opinions. Facts are opinions, opinions are facts. My facts are opinions, and their opinions are facts.  
Aryan-rule-the-world has Hitler in their profile pic. I almost start to cry when I see it. He’s still as ugly as I remember. Izzy saves it and photoshops Hitler in front of our state flag. The Nazis are complaining we are ruining their reputation. In the middle of the mess, someone is complaining about my crack ship with Hitler and Trump. I love making fun of two dead Nazi dictators.  
The discourse is back. It almost feels as if it’s 2017 again and I am seeing a blog with a Hannibal Lecter profile picture and an authoritian communism header and I’m feeling strangely home


End file.
